Sentimientos
by DianaMayra
Summary: Una mala noticia llegó a la casa de la familia Kagamine, una profunda tristeza inundará a los gemelos Rin y Len, pero...¿Podrá esta tragedia unir dos corazones? Two-shor RinxLen Twincest
1. Sentimientos

Disclaimer:Vocaloid no me pertenece, sólo la historia y la trama de ésta

Japón, la ciudad del sol naciente, la cúspide de la "moralidad", y la "sanidad", donde cada persona es juzgada por el más mínimo error que cometa, donde cada individuo se esfuerza para mantenerse a raya de lo que dictan las leyes, con miedo de ser juzgados y acusados, una ciudad en dónde cada acción es controlada por la sociedad, en donde todos juzgan para no ser juzgados, nadie confía en nadie, todos tienen el temor de hacer algo que haga peligrar su clase social, su dinero, o su apariencia ante las demás personas, un lugar muy criticado por el resto del mundo, pero que siempre luchó para salir adelante…

En Tokio , vive una familia muy generosa, buena y humanitaria, la madre, una mujer trabajadora y además una ama de casa excelente, muy hermosa, cabello rubio brillante, ojos azules zafiro y una hermosa sonrisa que podría cautivar a al nombre de Lola Kagamine

El padre es trabajador, alto y apuesto, tiene los mismos cabellos que su esposa, con ojos celestes cielo, tan profundos que puedes perderte en su mirada como un pequeño bote en el nombre es León Kagamine

Ellos dos pueden ser las personas más amables del mundo, siempre que ven a alguien necesitado, sin dudar corren a ayudarlo, van a la iglesia, y siguen todas las normas que dicta el gobierno.

Pero eso no es todo.

Tienen a dos hermosos hijos, los cuales fueron llamados Rin y Len Kagamine, dos gemelos, tan iguales que parecen reflejos, con sólo la diferencia del género, ambos tienen ojos azules, sin embargo ,no tan oscuros como los de su madre, ni tan claros como los de su padre ,cabellos dorados como el oro mismo y sonrisas blancas que irradian juventud y alegría

Al nacer ellos la vida de los Kagamine se iluminó, ese pequeño momento en el que pudieron sostener a sus hijos por primera vez fue mágico,era la familia perfecta, tanto así que las enfermeras, conmovidas por tanta felicidad, decidieron guardar ese momento para siempre, sacándoles una foto que hasta el día de hoy, suelta algunas lágrimas de Lola

Los gemelos Kagamine a los cuatro años de edad eran muy unidos, no como cualquier otro par de gemelos, estos nunca peleaban, ni por la más mínima cosa, siempre estuvieron el uno con el dormían en la misma cama por temor a que al otro le pasara algo

Len era el lado racional, precoz, siempre pensando cada mínima acción y sus consecuencias, para ser un niño, siempre cuidó de su ó por su seguridad hasta en la más pequeña cosa, siempre se dijo que él era el caballero y debía proteger a su princesa.

Rin es todo lo contrario, audaz, tratando de hacer que el mundo girara a su manera, sin importarle las consecuencias de sus actos ,hermosa, dulce, tierna, delicada y a la vez aventurera, fuerte, siempre pendiente de su bienestar y el de su hermano, aunque sus acciones demuestren lo le importó lo que las demás personas pensaban de ella.

Todo fue mágico hasta que cumplieron catorce años y se hicieron adolecentes

Len empezó a notar cosas que antes no había notado, y que no debería de notar

Algunas trivialidades como que la sonrisa de Rin era hermosa, o que sus manos, tan delicadas y suaves se diferenciaban de las suyas, no le importaba pensar esas cosas, pero se asustó cuando se empezó a dar cuenta de cosas que un hermano ni siquiera debería de ver, cosas como que los pechos de Rin habían crecido, al igual que sus nalgas, o imaginársela vestida con lencería, y tener "sueños" con ella

Fue ahí cuando se empezó a alarmar, pero ya era demasiado tarde

Rin por otro lado enfrentaba una situación similar

Comenzó a pensar en lo apuesto que se veía su hermano, a quedar parada y acalorada cuando este se sacaba la camisa y dejaba al descubierto su abdómen, en su mente decía que estaba más trabajado, que ya no se veía como el niño dulce de cuatro años con el que jugaba a cambiarse de ropa y confundir a los hasta que un chico se le declaró en la escuela, y ella lo rechazó ,diciéndole que le gustaba otra persona, pero al darse cuenta que con "otra persona" pensaba en Len se le bajaron los colores de la cara.

Ese fue el detonante

Los gemelos siempre ocultaron lo que sentían el uno del otro...hasta ahora

La fría noche dejaba un manto de oscuridad a su paso, en la casa de los cosas estaban muy mal...

En la puerta de la entrada de la casa, habían tres personas, un hombre peliazul que no aparentaba más de treinta años, vestido con un uniforme de policía, y dos rubios, un chico de catorce años vestido con una camisa blanca, pantalón y corbata rojos y un par de zapatos negros, y una chica, vestida con una remera de mangas cortas escote v color blanco, una falda roja, y botas altas marrones.

-¿Porqué?-Pregunto una devastada Rin abrazada a su hermano el cual trataba de consolarla

-Vio a una señora malherida, fue corriendo a ayudarla, y cuando llamó a la ambulancia unos fugitivos que estaban huyendo disparando a la policía le dieron siete disparos por error-Decía el oficial de policía, de ojos y cabello azules, que aparentaba tener alrededor de veinte años-Su padre está con ella, por suerte la ambulancia que llamó no tardó en llegar, está con estado delicado, pero está viva ,a ocho horas de aquí, su padre me dio la instrucción de que no salgan de la casa, y que se cuiden, yo les traeré lo que necesiten, desde comida hasta ropa, si quieren salir deberán de avisarme a mí, y los acompañaré a donde sea-Terminó de decir el oficial

-No es justo, es nuestra madre y queremos ir a verla-Decía Len con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

-¡No puede encerrarnos aquí sabiendo que nuestra madre podría...!-No terminó la frase cuando más lágrimas se escapan de sus mejillas y se abraza al pecho de Len quien corresponde acariciándole la cabeza diciéndole que todo va a estar bien

-Lo lamento chicos, pero su padre me dio la estricta orden de cuidarlos, si no necesitan nada más me voy...lo lamento mucho-Terminó de decir el oficial peliazul y se fue.

-Len tengo miedo, ¿Y si mamá muere?-Preguntó entre sollozos Rin

-No digas eso, recuerda que mamá es fuerte-Trató de convencerla Len

-S-Si ,tienes razón-

-Tranquila mi princesa, nada malo va a pasar, te prepararé la cena ¿Sí? cocinaré tu comida favorita, pollo a la naranja con helado de naranja de postre ¿Qué te parece?-Le dijo Len con una sonrisa en sus labios

-Gracias, Len-Contestó Rin-Te amo, hermanito-Dijo con pesar Rin, esa palabra podía esconder tantas cosas "algún día podré decírselo" pensaba ella

-Y yo a tí hermanita-Dijo Len secándole las lágrimas a Rin-Eres mi princesa, y no dejaría que nada del mundo te dañara-Le dijo éste mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla izquierda, luego la derecha, la nariz y para finalizar la coronilla-Ve a descansar un poco, yo te aviso cuando la cena esté lista-Dicho esto la soltó, la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta su habitación, donde la arropó como niña pequeña y le apagó la televisión para que descanse.

Ése siempre fue su ritual, desde niños, cuando Rin lloraba, el la besaba en ambas mejillas lentamente, para luego seguir con su nariz y terminar en la coronilla

-Descansa mi princesa-Dicho esto se disponía a salir cuando la mano de Rin le tomó de su camisa haciendo que parara y se diera vuelta con un leve sonrojo en la cara-...-

-Le-Len...yo...-"Te amo, por favor quédate conmigo" pensaba Rin-No cierres la puerta, No me gusta dormir sola, m-me da miedo-Dijo Rin, atropellando sus palabras

Esas simples palabras hicieron el corazón del rubio palpitara rápida y estrepitosamente, desde niños a Rin le daba miedo la oscuridad, entonces cuando era la hora de dormir, entrelazaban sus manos y se daban un inocente beso en los labios, al crecer hacían lo mismo, pero no se besaban

-Rinny, me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas-Dijo un sonrojado y avergonzado Len mientras se quitaba los zapatos y entraba en la cama con Rin-Siempre te protegeré-Habló Len con su voz, llena de cariño, dulzura y compasión que hacía que las fuerzas de Rin se fueran y se sonrojara-Siempre-Dicho esto entrelazó sus dedos con los de su hermana y les plantó un beso-Duerme-

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos cuando Len pensó que Rin estaba dormida, suavemente soltó su mano y salió lentamente de la cama, cuando estaba por salir de la habitación se dio vuelta y observó unos momentos a Rin mientras ésta dormía-Tan hermosa...y tan inalcanzable-Dijo Len en tono casi inaudible soltando una lágrima. Sin control sobre sí mismo caminó al lado de su hermana,-Si tan solo...-Comenzó a susurrar-Pudiera probar esos dulces y prohibidos labios...-Para cuando terminó la frase estaba a centímetros de la cara de Rin, podía sentir su respiración cuando volvió en sí y le dio un beso en la mejilla-Te amo...hermana-Dicho esto se separó de ella y se fue a preparar la cena.

Caminando por el pasillo se detuvo, miró hacia la puerta de su habitación y dijo-Estoy enfermo-Volvió a voltear y siguió su camino hacia la cocina donde su propuso preparar la cena

Rin todavía tenía sus mejillas de color carmín, estuvo tan cerca de poder probar los prohibidos y pecaminosos labios de su hermano...pero no lo hizo, usando todo su poco autocontrol siguió fingiendo que estaba dormida, pero ahora es su desde hace mucho tiempo tenía la sospecha de que Len no sentía solo un simple cariño de hermano, los celos de los chicos que la miran por la calle o en la escuela, el rubor cuando sus manos se tocan o la besa en la frente, hacían evidente que algo pasaba en la mente del rubio que lo hacía actuar de tal ás, ellos dos tenían lo que llamaban "telepatía de gemelos" y sabían exactamente lo que estaba pensando el otro, sólo con una mirada.

Fue cuando se decidió.

Le diría, le confesaría a Len todos sus sentimientos, no aguantaba más, algún día el los descubriría, pero ella decidió adelantársele y confesárselos este era el momento perfecto para pensar qué hacer, sabía que Len tardaría mínimo media hora para cocinar bien el pollo, así que cuidadosamente comenzó su plan.

Mientras tanto Len estaba metiendo al horno el pollo, algo que Rin no sabía, es que su madre había preparado ya el pollo antes de salir para celebrar que León había sido ascendido en el trabajo, y solo debería de ponerlo unos quince minutos para que esté recordar eso Len no pudo evitar ahogar unos sollozos, si bien parecía fuerte, seguro de sí mismo, y valiente, no era así, él no se creía ninguna de esas tres cosas, sólo era fuerte por Rin,si el lloraba con ella sólo haría que se sienta peor, comenzó a recordar ese día y se dió cuenta que todo pasó demasiado rápido, su padre salió al trabajo ,su madre fue a visitar a su abuela,al volver a la estación del tren pasó la tragedia, llamaron a su padre, les negaron el poder ir a ver a su madre y ahora él estaba cocinando mientras su hermana dormía-...Todo pasa demasiado rápido-se estaba estresando, así que decidió subir a ver si Rin seguía dormida o si se había despertado y necesitaba alguna cosa.

Rin estaba repasando su plan mientras miraba al lugar en el que dormía su hermano, y luego miró la almohada que le correspondía a Len, una con forma de banana que le había regalado su abuela a los cinco, mientras a ella le dieron una del mismo tamaño pero con forma de ó en sus manos la graciosa almohada y se puso a pensar en la rubia cabellera de Len, desatada y reposando libremente inundando de su fragancia ese pequeño objeto, lo abrazó en su pecho y hundió su nariz en ella, sintiendo la suave colonia que Len usaba, un olor tan dulce con un ligero toque a bananas, cerró sus ojos disfrutando ese afrodisíaco que le ofrecía la pequeña almohada, cuando los pasos de la escalera la alarmaron, abrió sus ojos sorprendida, rápidamente dejo todo en su lugar y fingió dormir.

Len entró en la habitación, encontrándose con su hermana que yacía dormida, lentamente dio una vuelta alrededor de la cama y se acostó con observó unos momentos, parecía un ángel, un ángel caído del cielo directo a sus brazos, observó la pequeña almohada de naranja que tenía, la recordaba, es la que su abuela les dio a los cinco años junto con una de banana para él, tomó la mano de Rin y la observó unos momentos...

El corazón de Rin latía mil veces por segundo, no se explicaba el porqué Len había vuelto tan pronto, no había tiempo, debería dejar su plan de lado e improvisar, miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza,"¿Será lo correcto?""¿Le gustaré de verdad?"" ¿Es el momento ideal? ""con el accidente tal vez no lo sea..."esas y miles de preguntas más inundaban su mente

Comenzó a acercarse nuevamente al rostro celestial de su hermanita, su dulce e inocente hermanita ,estaba plenamente consciente de que lo que hacía estaba mal, era algo inmoral, incorrecto, enfermizo pero...se sentía tan bien, cuando estaba alado de Rin una calidez llenaba su pecho, lo hacía sentir completo, lo hacía sentir..tan bien -Si tan solo pudiera obtenerla por completo-Completamente fuera de sí tomó posesión de los labios de su hermana

Rin estaba en shock ,nunca se hubiera imaginado que Len la besaría mientras "dormía".Su corazón estaba por explotar, se sentía...completa, parecía como si fuese un rompecabezas al que le faltaba su última pieza y que esa pieza fuese pero firmemente comenzó a corresponder el beso.

¿Estaba delirando ya? el rubio comenzó a sentir los labios de su compañera moverse a la par de los suyos, sin creérselo abrió los ojos con total sorpresa, Rin comenzó a abrir los suyos y miró a Len quien no salía de su asombro, comenzó a colocarse encima de él, vio como Len lentamente cerró sus ojos y la abrazó a lo que ella respondió con el mismo ó los ojos con sorpresa cuando sintió la lengua de Len adentrarse en su cavidad oral mientras la dejaba en la cama y se colocaba sobre oxígeno se hizo una necesidad y rompieron el beso.

-Lenny-Pero no pudo decir nada más porque rápidamente Len comenzó a besar su cuello, chupando, mordiendo y lamiendo todo a su paso dejando ligeras marcas rojas.

-Ahh, Le-n-Eso era música para los oídos de Len, quién no tardó en terminar de degustar la piel del cuello de Rin, siguiendo por su clavícula y su hombro, comenzando a retirar la remera de Rin dejándola solo en la prenda interior que cubría sus no muy grandes pero perfectos pechos y con su falda ligeramente subida, Rin comenzaba a gemir en un volumen más alto

No podía describir la felicidad que sentía al saber que su adorada Rin, su hermosa y dulce hermanita, le correspondía, ya nada importaba no le importaba si era incesto ,tampoco lo que las demás personas opinaran, ahora solo eran él y Rin

-Le-leen-Gemía Rin cuando Len comenzó a masajear sus pechos por encima de su corpiño que evitaba que Len contemplase sus senos.

-Rin, te amo-Dijo Len dándole un corto pero intenso beso en los labios

-Y yo a tí Len-Le respondió Rin

Len comenzó a retirar la pollera de Rin sin desatender sus pechos a los cuales comenzó a lamer y chupar por encima del corpiñ retiró la camisa de Len dejando su corbata, una vez que Len retiro la falda de Rin la arrojó en un lugar desconocido de la habitació a punto de quitarle el corpiño a Rin cuando la voz de ésta lo detuvo..

-Ahh Lenn...mmm...-gemía Rin –Len-habló en tono dubitativo lo cual hizo que Len dejara su labor y la mirara-Hay olor a quemado-Dijo Rin dudosa

Apenas dijo esa frase Len se incorporó de un salto y salió gritando de la habitación-¡EL POLLO!

Rin algo enojada por la interrupción se dirigió hacia abajo ,a la cocina en donde encontró a su hermano retirando el pollo del horno y colocándolo en la mesa

-Uff, menos mal, tenemos suerte no se..-no terminó la frase cuando vio a Rin apoyada sólo en ropa interior en el marco de la entrada a la cocina -Leen, es de mala educación no terminar lo que decides empezar-canturreó Rin sensualmente-Además, creo que ya te has animado bastante como para dejar que se enfríe la cena y pasar directamente al postre-Dijo Rin acercándose de la manera más sexy que pudo hacer hasta llegar enfrente de él y acariciar la notable erección que el chico tuvo

-JeJe, creo que pasaré de la cena hoy-Dijo apegándose a Rin, en especial en "esa" parte

-Así se habla, además, mamá y papá no estarán por unos días, tenemos la casa solo para nosotros dos, podemos ser unos niños muy malos-dijo Rin resaltando la ante última palabra mientras agarraba a Len de la corbata y lo arrastraba hacia la mesa del comedor

Tal vez las personas los juzguen, y no dudarán en tratar de separarlos al verlos como enfermos pecadores, pero la verdad es, que Rin y Len ya están grandes como para tomar sus propias decisiones libremente siguiendo sus instintos y sobre todo...sus sentimientos

Hola! mi nombre es Diana y este es mi primer fic...asi que no se esperen mucho jeje,me la jugué con un lime, si les gusto podrían dejarme un review, una crítica constructiva o un consejo no sean tan malos conmigo si el one-shot fue un asco - trate de tener coherencia, cohesión y los menores errores de ortografía posibles

PD:Soy de Argentina así que trato de escribir el fic lo más entendible para todos, se me dificultó bastante en especial porque acá no se dice "tú" "aquí" "allí" etc...se dice "vos" "acá" "allá" así que discúlpenme si puse algo que no quede bien, ahh y podrían aclararme si me referí bien al poner la palabra "corpiño" o debí haber puesto "sostén" "brasier" onegai contesten -

Aclaraciones:

Respecto a Lola y León, yo lo tengo entendido como que no tienen imagen establecida, así que aproveché eso y los coloqué como los progenitores de Rin y Len, además en varios fics que leí los colocaron de padres también, pero sin especificar como se veían, si ellos ya tienen imagen entonces disculpen mi ignorancia y aclárenme por favor como son...

Bueno sin más que decir Sayonara minna-san!


	2. Juego de dominación

Kon'ichiwa minna-san! :D me enteré de que "el fandom pide lemmon" (tus deseos son órdenes RavenMore -3- :'D)

No pensé en continuarlo, porque estaba trabajando en una serie, y como estoy en los primeros 2 capítulos, dije "voy a publicar algún one-shot porque hasta que termine los primeros 5 capítulos se hace 2037," mi idea era hacer 5 capítulos e ir publicándolos uno a uno a medida que siga avanzando en escribir los demás, y así son dejar la historia de lado, pero me emocione con FanFiction así que hice un one-shot para ver qué tal se me daba escribir, por alguna razón mi computadora no me dejaba leer los reviews e.e , agradezco los 2 primeros que tuve c': los contestaré al final, respecto a mi anterior one-shot "Préstamo" no lo continuaré, sino que aré un capítulo aparte (si bitches, un lemmon) dónde la trama sea algo similar al final, no daré muchos spoilers así que sin más que decir comencemos

Rin arrastró a su hermano desde su corbata hacia la mesa del comedor, Len tampoco oponía resistencia alguna, ¡Ni hablar! Después de tantos años de ocultar sus sentimientos por miedo a perder al ser que más amaba, tantos años de espera, tristeza y depresión, para luego enterarse de qué su contraparte femenina sentía lo mismo que él ¿Y dejarla de lado? ¡Tendría que estar loco!.

Besándose los dos hermanos pronto chocaron con la mesa del comedor, tenía un mantel blanco tejido a mano color blanco, que contrastaba perfecto con el color marrón de la superficie plana. Len recostó a Rin sobre ésta y comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras ella gemía.

Len-Gemía una excitada Rin, mientras con sus dos manos abrazaba la espalda de su hermano y de deshacía de su molesta corbata.

Las manos de Len no se mantenían quietas, por el contrario, exploraban cada rincón del cuerpo de su amante. Separó sus labios del cuello de Rin, dejando ver varias marcas rojizas en su piel nívea, pronto logró retirar su sujetador, dejando al descubierto los pequeños que ésta poseía, se relamió los labios y comenzó a masajearlos al mismo tiempo en que introducía su lengua en la cavidad oral de su gemela.

Len, e-espera-Pedía entre gemidos Rin por piedad, sin embargo, sus expresiones decían lo contrario. Rin también quería darle placer a Len, hacerlo sentir tan bien como él la hacía sentir a ella, no quería que su hermano pensase que solo él podía dar placer, al contrario, le demostraría que ella podía producir el mismo efecto, o mejor, que él lograba producir en ella.

Estaba a punto de poder probar los rosados botones de placer de su hermana, cuando ésta súbitamente se levantó con algo de dificultad, lo empujó hasta el piso colocándose arriba del chico, desabrochó su pantalón y comenzó a masajear por encima de la fina tela del bóxer el miembro del adolescente.

Ahh, R-Rin-Comenzó a gemir en tono grave el rubio, se sentían extremadamente bien las caricias que su hermanita le otorgaba, sentía hasta el más mínimo roce de sus manos, pronto Rin se inclinó hacia adelante, acción que fue interpretada por Len cómo el acercamiento previo a un beso, sin embargo, la boca de Rin fue a parar hacia el cuello del rubio, chupando y lamiendo su piel, dejando leves marcas rojas, este comportamiento fue completamente extraño para el varón, pues apenas estaba descubriendo el "lado sexual activo" de su hermana, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Rin comenzó a besar su pezones

Ahh .. R-Rin.. Ahh.. ¿Qué haces?-Cuestionó el rubio

¿Crees que sólo tú vas a dominar?-Preguntó pícara Rin mientras su hermano dejaba ver su rostro expresando una mirada llena de confusión-Te mostraré lo que soy capaz de hacer-Sentenció Rin relamiéndose los labios al retirar el miembro del chico de su bóxer, Len contuvo un gemido de placer al sentir el contacto directo de la mano de su gemela en esa zona tan sensible.

Poco a poco Rin comenzó a bajar, manteniendo en todo momento contacto visual con su hermano, atenta por si encontraba alguna expresión que denote negatividad en él, pero al n encontrarlo prosiguió con su objetivo, lentamente empezó a masajear el miembro del chico, formando un puño alrededor del pene y utilizando el fluido pre-seminal como deslizante para así lograr un pulso más seguro, escuchaba cómo Len gemía su nombre, eso la hacía sentir feliz, le causaba una enorme felicidad saber que la causante de tal placer era ella, ella y sólo ella, desde siempre fue muy posesiva si respecto a su hermano se tratase, sólo que no podía demostrarlo, debido a que antes no eran nada, pero ahora, podía demostrar cuán posesiva, impulsiva y celosa podía ser, y de qué era capaz de hacer para demostrarles a las demás personas que Kagamine Len le pertenecía. Dirigió su cabeza hacia la punta del aparato reproductor del rubio, y besó su glande, aquel contacto había generado una respuesta positiva por parte de su gemelo.

Ahh, ahhh-Era lo único que ahora decía Len, eso desagradó por completo a su gemela, quería oír que gimiera su nombre, si no todos sus esfuerzos no valdrían la pena, tornó su suave agarre a uno fuerte, sin exagerar por supuesto, pero causándole algo de dolor al rubio, quién cerró sus ojos al sentir aquel contacto brusco, aunque extrañamente, logró excitarlo más.

Gime mi nombre-Ordenó con voz dura Rin mirando directamente a los ojos de su hermano, haciendo una bajada algo brusca causando un gemido de dolor y placer en su gemelo

¡Ahh! ¡Rin!-Gimió Len, bajando la voz al gemir la última palabra, aquello no complació a Rin, debe de gemir su nombre en voz alta, lo suficiente como para que si alguien lo escuchara sepa a quién le pertenecía, oh si se estaba tomando muy enserio.

Más fuerte-Ordenó Rin repitiendo el movimiento una y otra vez, logrando obtener reacciones positivas con éste método

¡Ahh! ¡Rin! ¡Rin! ¡Rin!-Len no aguantaba más, aquella presión le estaba causando una excitación que le hacía dudar de si acabaría en ese mismo momento o podría aguantar.

Rin cesó sus movimientos, dándole un descanso a Len, dejando que respire unos segundos, pero el descanso no duró mucho, ya que sin previo aviso Rin metió más de la mitad del miembro del chico dentro de su boca

¡Ahhh!-Soltó un gemido algo afeminado y sorpresivo, comenzó a sentir un gran placer que recorría toda su espina dorsal, era una sensación asombrosa la que le estaba otorgando su querida Rin.

Al principio comenzó con movimientos suaves, tan solo subiendo y bajando su cabeza para intentar hacer sentir bien a su hermano, pero al solo obtener ligeros gemidos en tono grave, comenzó a subir la velocidad, tomando con su mano izquierda los testículos del chico rubio, retiró un momento el pene de su hermano, para masturbarlo con su mano derecha a un ritmo rápido pero esta vez, con un agarre más suave que el anterior, y así darse un momento para hablarle a su amante

Te dije…que gimieras mi nombre-Habló con voz maliciosa y sensual Rin

Rin..ahh..n-no pares-Aquellas palabras complacieron a la rubia, quién dejó de masturbar al joven y volvió a meter el aparato reproductor del Kagamine en su cavidad oral.

Quería decir algo, pero sólo gemidos salían de su boca, repitiendo una y otra vez el nombre de su gemela, al bajar la mirada se encontró con los ojos de Rin, contemplando una escena que solo había vivido en sus mejores fantasías, de pronto comenzó a sentir un ardor en la parte baja de sus caderas que pronto se iba abriendo paso subiendo hasta llegar a sus testículos, supo lo que significaba, así que con su último aliento se limitó a decir tres simples palabras.

R-Rin….no…aguant-to-No pudo ni siquiera terminar lo que iba a decir cuando sintió cómo su esperma salía disparado directo hacia la boca de su gemela, cerrando los ojos terminó de correrse.

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para tragarse todo el semen que acabó en su boca, a pesar de que la acción de su hermano la tomó desprevenida y sin contar que toda su esperma acabó en su boca, que cabe destacar que fue bastante para venir de un solo chico, se las ingenió para tragar absolutamente todo.

Te dije que te mostraría de lo que soy capaz de hacer-Sonrió victoriosa Rin, creyendo que de ahora en más su hermano aceptaría que la que dominará de ahora en más sería ella, no se esperaba lo que su gemelo haría a continuación.

Acababa de ser amaestrado por su hermana mayor, su amante, su gemela, había sido ridiculizado, pero eso no se iba a quedar así, oh claro que no, debía recuperar algo de su dignidad, si Rin creía que se dejaría dominar tan fácilmente, estaba muy equivocada.

Apenas se recuperó ataco salvajemente los labios de su gemela, sorprendiéndola, se pusieron de pie, la abrazó y esta inmediatamente correspondió el abrazo y como detalle adicional entrelazó sus piernas en las caderas del chico, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de su hermano iniciando una guerra de lenguas en lo que Len sentaba a su hermana sobre la mesa, se separó de su boca para pasar a lamer sus pezones, haciendo círculos alrededor de estos, mientras Rin gemía de placer, ahora los papeles se invertían.

Ahh L-Len-Gemía Rin, aquellos gemidos hacían que Len tuviera otra erección, inició otra guerra de lenguas mientras lentamente comenzó a recostar a Rin sobre la mesa tirando el pequeño florero que residía en esta, el cual apenas tocó el piso se rompió en millones de pedazos que quedaron esparcidos por el piso, poco les importó el estado del florero tan costoso, y favorito de su madre, después de todo, en ese estado ¿A quién le importaría?

Dejó que sus manos recorrieran libremente el delicioso cuerpo de su contraparte femenina, comenzó a bajar, llegando a acariciar su vientre, y rozando con sus dedos el elástico de la última prenda que su gemela poseía, sacándole varios gemidos subidos de tono a la chica, dándose cuenta que podía obtener buenos resultados si seguía con esa zona, entonces empezó a acariciar esa parte tan preciada de su gemela por encima de la delgada tela.

Nggg…Le-en-Rin gemía, no podía negar que eso se sentía increíble, pero quería más, ya no o soportaba, necesitaba a su hermano, lo necesitaba, necesitaba a Len Kagamine.

Len….más-Pidió Rin esperando que Len entendiese su mensaje, sin embargo el rubio no pensaba igual, tenía en mente una sola cosa.

"Venganza"

Ahh no mi Rinny, el juego acaba de empezar-Sentenció Len, mientras se colocaba a la altura de la entrepierna de su gemela, contemplando como su ropa interior estaba notablemente mojada le dedicó una mirada traviesa a Rin y luego cerró sus ojos pasando su lengua por toda la extensión de la prenda, haciendo que Rin abriese los ojos de la sorpresa, pero inmediatamente los volvió a cerrar, debido al escalofrío de placer que esta simple acción provocó en ella

¡Ahh,Len..n-no!-Gritó Rin, a pesar de negarlo en realidad quería que siguiera, cómo si su cómplice hubiera leído su mente retiró con sus dientes suavemente la tela, cuando dejó al descubierto la intimidad de Rin, algo en el rubio se despertó, y su lado salvaje salió a la luz, soltó la prenda de sus dientes y la tomó con sus dos manos para bajarla salvajemente, casi arrancándole las bragas a Rin de las piernas.

Esta acción lejos de molestarle, excitó más a la Kagamine, llevándose la mano derecha hacia uno de sus senos, Len estaba demasiado concentrado en su labor como para notar las acciones de Rin, inició su venganza acariciando suavemente los labios mayores , al elevar la mirada para ver la expresión de su hermana, abrió los ojos de par en par y dejó caer su mandíbula al ver en primera fila cómo su santa, puro y virginal hermanita, se masajeaba, apretaba y rodeaba sus senos con sus manos con una expresión de placer en su cara, que ahora estaba completamente roja. Sintió cómo su erección comenzaba a pedir atención, pero no podía darse el lujo de tocarse y dejar su labor a medias, así que pasó de tocar, y lamer la intimidad de su gemela, a abrirse paso por sus labios mayores llegando al clítoris, que estaba notablemente erecto, sonrió al verlo y lo tomó entre sus dedos para comenzar a masajearlo, no se esperaba el grito de Rin al recibir ese contacto

¡Ahh Len!-Gritó Rin, sorprendiendo a su hermano, no sólo por el volumen del grito, sino por la reacción que tuvo, dejando en claro que esa zona era notablemente más sensible que las demás.

Valla Rinny, sí que tienes pulmones-Dijo pícara y burlonamente el rubio sin dejar de tocar y explorar los puntos de placer que dejaba expuesto su gemela

C-Cállate-Dijo una avergonzada Rin, esquivando la mirada de Len mientras se cubría con sus dos manos su cara.

Quiero que gimas así, pero quiero que gimas mi nombre-Sentenció el menor de los Kagamine, Rin estaba por quejarse, pero se calló al sentir cómo dos dedos entraban en ella, provocando que arqueara la espalda del placer. No siendo suficiente con eso, comenzó un ritmo bastante rápido con sus dedos mayor e índice, mientras con su pulgar masajeaba su clítoris, y a la vez retiraba las manos de su gemela para chupar su ceno derecho y con su mano libre masajear el izquierdo.

Len, Len ¡Len!-

Rin jamás había sentido tanto placer en toda su vida, ni siquiera cuando se había masturbado por primera vez, un día en el que decidieron ver una película con Len, y a la mitad de ésta lograron ver una escena bastante subida de tono, en ése momento les había incomodado bastante debido a la cercanía de ambos, pero cuando su hermano dormía, en su mente seguía rodando esa escena, comenzando a imaginarse a ella y Len en lugar de los protagonistas, empezó a tocarse los senos bastante acalorada por su fantasía, pero al darse cuenta de que corría el riesgo de despertar a su compañero de cama y que éste lograra verla masturbándose, decidió irse al baño que ambos compartían, para poder tener privacidad, claro, sin subir mucho el volumen de sus gemidos.

Pero aquello no se comparaba con lo que sentía en ése momento, no sentía sólo placer o excitación, también sentía una inmensa felicidad al saber que era su hermano, la persona quien más amaba en el universo, quien le provocara tales emociones, pronto sintió cómo estaba por llegar al orgasmo, después de todo, ya conocía la sensación previa a éste, con dificultad, intentando que su voz no se apagara le avisó a su gemelo.

Len, ya voy a terminar-El rubio apenas escuchó estas palabras retiró sus dedos de la intimidad de Rin, pero antes de darle tiempo de que se quejara acercó su rostro hasta su entrada e imitó los movimientos que segundos atrás sus dedos hacían, pero esta vez con su lengua. No tardó en notar cómo las paredes de Rin se contraían mientras ella daba su último gemido

¡Leen! ¡Ahh!-Sintió cómo un líquido transparente comenzaba a salir, tragándose hasta la última gota de éste. Rin sintió cómo su hermano bebía la espesa sustancia que saló por causa de la excitación que Len le provocó.

Len…-Dijo agotada Rin después de terminar, Len pasó su lengua por toda la extensión de la entrepierna de Rin, luego se subió a la mesa colocando sus piernas a cada lado de las caderas de Rin presionando su glande ligeramente contra su entrada, le dedicó una mirada llena de ternura y compasión a su hermana para luego preguntarle las palabras que decidirían si podría continuar, o no.

¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que deseas?-Preguntó Len mirando directamente a los ojos de su hermana, buscando algún rastro de duda.

No hay otra cosa que desee más en el mundo- Dijo Rin sonriendo

Lo que tú quieras, yo lo cumpliré, mi princesa- Contestó Len mientras besaba suavemente a su adorada Rin, siendo plenamente correspondido. Tomó su miembro y lo colocó justo al frente de la entrada de Rin, tuvo que aplicar una fuerte presión para lograr entrar, al sentir cómo ésta se tensaba abrió los ojos e intensificó el beso mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que se escapaban de los ojos de Rin. Llegó a una barrera que impedía que entrara por completo, Rin abrió sus ojos al sentir cuando Len llegó a la tela que la marcaba como virgen. Len aplicó una última presión y rompió el himen de Rin, al sentir el desgarre esta finalizó el beso y contuvo un gemido de dolor, las lágrimas volvieron a hacerse presentes, Una vez que entró Len se quedó quieto unos momentos mientras besaba las lágrimas de su dulce hermanita, en parte se sintió culpable por causarle tal dolor, estaba por disculparse cuando su hermana tomó la palabra.

Len, me acostumbraré más rápido si empiezas a moverte-Dijo Rin suavemente, casi con un hilo de voz

Como mi princesa lo desee, pero si te duele demasiado me avisas, y pararé-Finalizó Len, al ver que Rin asintió, comenzó un lento pero seguro movimiento presionando sus caderas y empujando más profundo dentro de Rin.

No tardó demasiado en acostumbrarse, y una vez logró que el dolor se disipara, pudo comenzar a sentir cómo el miembro de Len entraba y salía de ella, pero ese ritmo no era suficiente para ella, necesitaba que lo haga más rápido

Len, más rápido, ahh-Pidió entre gemidos la Kagamine

¿Segura? ¿Ya no duele?- Intentó verificar el rubio

No-Contestó Rin

Está bien-Y así comenzó a moverse más rápido, y más profundo dentro de ella, haciendo que Rin gimiera más fuerte, cosa que incentivó más al Kagamine de aumentar el ritmo

Ahh Len….Len….Len-Era el único sonido que podía articular

Uggg, Rin…estás… muy apretada-Dijo completamente excitado y rojo Len

En la habitación sólo se oían gemidos y choques de pieles, que debido a la transpiración producían un sonido similar a un aplauso. Los gemelos Kagamine estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo, siendo Rin quien paró sus gemidos para tratar de avisarle a su hermano que no aguantaría por mucho tiempo más.

Le-Leen, ya… casi acabo-Trataba de decir Rin

Yo…también-Contestó Len sintiendo cómo las paredes de Rin se contraían de la misma manera en que lo hicieron cuando horas atrás la había masturbado, cuando sintió cómo Rin estaba a punto de llegar al tan preciado orgasmo su semilla se liberó dentro de ella, llegando al clímax juntos, gritando al unísono el nombre del otro

¡RIN/LEN!-Gritaron mientras arqueaban la espalda, y sus piernas comenzaban a temblar.

Al terminar, el rubio se recostó sobre el pecho de su gemela, ambos estaban exhaustos y respiraban agitadamente, Rin con su mano derecha se puso a jugar con el cabello rubio de su gemelo

Eso fue increíble-Dijo Len ya más calmado, saliendo por fin del interior de Rin, ambos se dedicaron el último suspiro de la noche.

Debemos repetir esto-Contestó Rin más para sí misma

Las veces que tú quieras, mi princesa- Le contestó Len sonriéndole, recibiendo el mismo gesto por respuesta, estaban a punto de besarse cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose súbitamente los hizo voltear para ver a dos policías, uno peliazul, y otro pelimorado, entrar con armas en mano gritando

¡Manos arriba!-Gritaron viendo hacia todos lados, sus miradas se centraron en el par de rubios, ambos desnudos, arriba de una mesa, despeinados, sudados y demasiado cerca uno del otro.

¿Qué diablos?-Dijo el oficial de cabello morado, atado en una cola de caballo por dos palillos, mientras bajaba su arma y no quitaba su mirada de asombro

No se atrevían a mover un solo músculo, sin embargo sus mentes enviaban miles de preguntas ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué vinieron? ¿Quién llamó a la policía? Y lo más importante, ¿Les dirán a sus padres lo que vieron?

Recibimos una llamada de la vecina-Se atrevió por fin a hablar el oficial peliazul-Al parecer oían ruidos de objetos rotos, y varios sonidos que indicaban una pelea, informaré a la central que sólo fue una falsa alarma-Dicho esto le hizo una seña a su compañero para que se valla, pero éste no salía de su asombro, después de todo, estaba viendo a dos hermanos gemelos completamente desnudos, uno arriba del otro. El otro oficial tuvo que empujarlo hacia la puerta, antes de salir, miró una última vez a los Kagamine, quienes no salían de su asombro.

Tranquilos, sus padres no se enterarán de esto- A pesar de asegurarles que todo quedaría en secreto, Rin y Len todavía no podían moverse, menos articular palabra alguna, pero en el fondo sentían un alivio increíble

Por cierto, perdonen lo de la puerta, ya saben, estamos entrenados para que si no nos abren, entremos por la fuerza, creo que ya sé por qué no nos escuchaban- Se disculpó ruborizado el oficial de policía, estaba a punto de cerrar la ya casi inútil puerta –Ah, por cierto, deberían de hacerlo con más cuidado, después de todo hacerlo con condón no es tan malo-Terminó de decir el oficial para luego por fin cerrar la puerta, con algo de dificultad pues al patearla rompieron la cerradura.

¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?-Se atrevió a preguntar el rubio, sin quitar la mirada de la puerta

No tengo ni la menor idea-Respondió Rin en el mismo estado que su gemelo

Bueno, para la próxima ya sabemos dos cosas-Dijo Len

¿Qué cosas?-Cuestionó Rin mirando a los ojos celeste de su hermano

Una, qué debemos hacerlo con protección-Aseguró Len

¿Y la segunda?-Preguntó curiosa Rin

Que no debemos gritar tan alto-Se giró Len quedando cara a cara con su gemela, quién le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice

Te faltó una-Dijo divertida

¿Cuál?-Cuestionó Len

Que debemos comprar una mejor cerradura-Dijo Rin para luego comenzar a reír, siendo seguida por su hermano

Una aprueba de policías- Siguió Len, logrando sacar una carcajada por parte de Rin

Te amo, Len-Dijo Rin al parar de reír

Esas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa, pero inmediatamente tomó posesión de los dulces y pecaminosos labios de la rubia, el beso fue largo, pero no brusco como los anteriores, fue un beso cargado de amor, y sentimiento.

Y yo a ti, Rin-

Kon'ichiwa minna san :'D terminé, esta es DE-FI-NI-TI-VA-MEN-TE la UL-TI-MA PAR-TE del "two-shot" ahora sí, ¡A responder reviews!

RavenMore: Holi, ¡Eh aquí lo que pediste! Siéntete especial, me convenciste de hacer otra parte, tómalo como un regalo y un "especial de pascuas" pensaba en hacer un especial de pascuas con una Rin vestida de conejita (playboy) dándole un regalo "especial" a Len, pero cómo esto me tomó casi todo el día (volví a las 8 de mi casa, entre a FF y al ver tu pedido dije que lo intentaría) tal vez aga el proyecto otro día ahora debo irme a dormir, mañana tengo educación física e.e Oyasumi, espero tu comentario para ver qué te pareció :'D

LenxRin: No seguiré con el fic, pero como ya dije aré otro en dónde muestre una especie de "continuación" respecto a la parte del "espectáculo" -3- probablemente lo suba el fin de semana, junto con el primer capítulo de mi primera historia c':

Sin más que decir, Sayonara minna-san


End file.
